


Maroon

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing as fuck, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Ron hadn’t been to the Burrow in months





	Maroon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Maroon

Ron hadn’t been to the Burrow in months; adulthood has a way of waylaying your most sincere promises to visit.

He was somehow surprised to find it dark and dusty. This death thing must be quite serious if it kept even mum from proper housekeeping.

Ginny sent him to work upstairs while she packed up the kitchen. She probably wanted to be alone right now.

He found the trunk in the attic. His old Christmas jumpers were folded neatly under Percy’s school robes and Charlie’s Quidditch uniform.

He felt the sob choking him as it rose from his chest. Maroon.


End file.
